Common electrical connectors or fittings are used to attach to wires in order to connect the wire to various devices or outlets. In the case of coaxial cable and other similar type cables, cable tools are used for stripping outer layers away from an end of the cable before connecting a fitting to the exposed end of the cable. The same or other tools may be used for crimping or otherwise fastening the fitting to the cable end so that the cable can connect to an appropriate cable ready device or wall connector. However, often a separate tool must be carried by the technician to fasten the cable to the cable fitting. A variety of cable fittings are available, and each may require separate tools for making a proper connection between the cable and the cable fitting. The additional tools add to the cost of installation and require more time for the technician to connect the cable and the cable fitting. Another disadvantage of known fittings or connectors includes additional cost of replacing connectors, for example, when a cable fitting did not attached correctly or a new end to the cable needs to be made. In this case, another cable fitting is attached and the old one is discarded. The one time use of the cable fittings adds to the cost of installation and preparation of the cables. Another disadvantage with prior art devices is in ascertaining when a positive connection is made between the cable fitting and the cable. Frequently, a positive connection is not achieved and the fitting must be removed and another connection made with a new fitting. Further, the false connection may not be recognized until after a test of the cable is made by observing if the connected component works. This results in lost time for the installation technician and loss of the cable fitting.
It would therefore be desirable to provide a device for connecting electrical wires to a device or outlet wherein the cable and the cable fitting is easy to use and requires no additional tools. It would also be desirable to provide a connection device which is easily removable, e.g., requiring no additional tools for removal and also is reusable. Further, there is a need for a connection device which allows the technician to readily ascertain whether a positive connection is made between the electrical wire and device or outlet.